


Untitled Collection of SGA Connected Drabbles

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for a Stargateland challenge.  NOT betad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Collection of SGA Connected Drabbles

  
**HERO** :

It’s obvious that John Sheppard is, once again, the hero of Atlantis. Word of the two ZPMs spread fast, and everyone on Atlantis is elated.

In the debriefing, however, John spills more secrets. “Rodney and I need to go back,” he reports. “There’s a lot there to learn.”

Hearing those magical words, Rodney asks, “ZPM development?” with a hopeful tone.

“You could say that,” John replies. “And they’re willing to share their knowledge, but not with just anyone,” he adds with a hint of caution in his voice. “They had a bad run-in with the Genii a decade or so back. That’s why they only wanted me to come. But I think I convinced them that McKay’ll be fine.”

“So when do we start?” Rodney asks.

“As soon as you can make some more of that homemade sunscreen,” John replies. “Oh, one more thing.” At Rodney’s curious look, he asks, “You think you can come up with a homemade surfboard wax? They’ve got some awesome beaches...”

Weir smiles at the pair. “John? Once Rodney’s up to speed, why don’t you,” (and by her look, she meant ‘John and Rodney’), “take a little time off. You’ve certainly earned it.” 

With another look around the room, she smiles then dismisses the meeting.

  
 **FRIENDS:**

“She knows, John,” Rodney says when they’re finally alone. “She knows that you and I are  _more_  than just friends.”

“So what?” comes the reply. “Does it really matter?”

Rodney dope-slaps him to drive his point home. “Yes, it matters,” he almost yells. “With multiple ZPMs, traveling to and from Earth will become mundane. Which means if  _anybody_  reports us, you could be kicked out.” Rodney lowers his voice. “I couldn’t live with myself if that happened.”

“Listen,” John replies. “It’s not gonna happen. Even if Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell hadn’t been repealed, you think they’d _really_  try and send me home?”

“Well if they did, they’d lose their ZPM building capability,” Rodney says, a hint of gleeful threat in his voice. John tosses him a look, so he responds, “I don’t care  _who_  they are. They are  _not_  messing with us!”

  
 **UNIFORM**

After a great number of meetings, both on Atlantis and on Earth, John returns to his quarters. Though it was just after Noon at Cheyenne Mountain, it was closing in on bedtime on Atlantis. He smiles when he sees Rodney, asleep on their bed, hugging a pillow as if it were any kind of replacement for John.

“Hey,” Rodney says, voice rough from sleep. “How’d it go?”

“Fine,” John responds noncommittally. “I think they got it through their heads that we’re a team. ZPM development goes through the two of us, that’s it.” John had to go up against Landry, but O’Neill had sided with John, understanding the gravity of the situation. 

John crosses to the bed, then leans down to drop a kiss on Rodney’s forehead. Rodney grabs his tie, however, and guides him towards his mouth. As John starts to unbutton his jacket and take it off, Rodney says between kisses, “No, John... Leave your uniform on...”

  
 **CIRCLE**

The small circle of people outside of Atlantis that new about the ZPM construction abilities grew exponentially due to a sudden near-declassification of the entire Stargate project at the United Nations. The leak had been tracked down to an arrogant translator, who was quickly dispatched from the UN and forced into hiding by the governmental body. 

But the news was out there, and the repercussions for the Atlantis team were quick and severe. Most of the staff was requested back on Earth immediately to discuss the situation, though at Elizabeth’s threats, the detail was taken down to just her.

“Good luck,” Chuck said, then dialed the gate for Earth. 

 **HOME**

“They want us to  _what_?” John asks.

Elizabeth gestures at him and Rodney to sit down. “They think it would be better if you two were stationed on Earth,” she replies, hiding the scorn that’s playing out on both John and Rodney’s face. “You would transition back to Earth, then work from here when we needed more ZPM work, using Atlantis as a way to commute back and forth to PXR-675.

“Absolutely not,” both John and Rodney reply simultaneously. 

“It’s time for you to come home,” Landry said, breaking his promise to stay silent, earning a glare from Elizabeth. 

“No way,” Rodney protested. “ _This_  is home, General.  _Not_  Earth.”

When Landry looked to speak, Weir cut him off. “Don’t make me do it, General,” she warned.

Landry considered silently for a moment, then just nodded his head. As he rose, he addressed John and Rodney, “Very well. But  _please_  consider it,” he said, then left the room.

The air hung heavy in the room for several moments before Rodney finally piped up. “Do what, Elizabeth?”

Doctor Weir smiled, knowing she held all the cards. “I told them if they don’t meet our demands, that they would no longer be welcomed on our city.”

“Our city?” John asked, smiling.

“Yes, John,” she replied. “The Independent City State of Atlantis.”

The room beamed back at their leader.

 **EMOTIONS: SADNESS**

Rodney thought back on his previous statement about Pegasus being home with a bit of sadness. He’d never thought that leaving Earth would be so easy, even with his sister still there. He wondered if, perhaps, he might be able to convince her to come to Atlantis with her husband and child. They were four years into their mission in Pegasus, and there were starting to be more and more children being born. Madison wouldn’t be the only one here, if he were successful.

  
 **EMOTIONS: UNCERTAINTY**

John and Rodney stood on the stoop of the small house in Vancouver.

“Did you bring Madison a present?” John asked, ringing the bell.

“ _What_?” came Rodney’s reply. “No, I  _didn’t_  bring Madison a present. I’ve been so...” he gestured at the door in a way that could mean anything from “uncertain” to “constipated”, earning a quick smile from John.

The door flung open, and a small girl looked up at the men towering above her. “Uncle John! Uncle Mer!” she shouted, instantly putting her arms up in a five-year-old’s way of requesting to be picked up, which John did, willingly. “Did you bring me a present?” she asked.

John smirked at Rodney, then pulled a toy plane from his pocket. “I sure did, sweetheart,” earning a kiss on the cheek. “Where’s your mommy and daddy?” he asks.

“Mom? Dad?” Madison yells, deafening the pair. “It’s Uncle John and Uncle Mer!”

  
 **EMOTIONS: FURIOUS**

“I can’t believe you would ask me that, Rodney,” Jeannie screams, loud enough to be heard in the next room where John, Madison, and Kaleb are visiting. She’s trying to be furious at her brother, but isn’t having the easiest time with it.

“It’s the chance of a lifetime, Jeannie!” he says, following after her as she delivers a glass of tea to John.

“What is?” Kaleb asks.

“He wants me - wants us to pick up and move to Pegasus,” Jeannie replies.

Kaleb looks at her, dropping his head slightly. “But didn’t you say that’s what you wanted? Like a  _dozen_  times when you came back last time?”

Jeannie’s eyes cut to slits at her husband. “No dessert for you tonight, Mister!”

  
 **EMOTIONS: RELIEF**

“Are you sure I did the right thing?” Rodney asks John as they climb into the queen-sized bed in the Miller’s guest bedroom.

“You know you did,” comes John’s response almost immediately, which Rodney greets with a sigh of relief.

Before he can go over the situation in his head one more time, there’s a knock on their door. “Are you decent?” Jeannie calls.

“Oh, Rodney. Oh yeah, right there. Oh yeah, baby,” John cries out, earning a dope slap from his partner.

Jeannie busts in, now certain that the pair isn’t in flagrante. As she smirks at John, she simply says, “We’ll do it, Mer.” She turns on her heel and starts back out of the room. “But you’re creating a teaching job for Kaleb. And you’re paying him an exorbitant salary,” she adds. “Oh, and one more thing,” she says, pausing at the doorway.

“What? Anything!” Rodney declares, his mind more at ease.

“ _You’re_  washing those sheets before you two leave.”

  
 **EMOTIONS: PLAYFUL**

John and Rodney take Madison to the playground, giving her parents time to talk about the opportunity, though their mind is already made up to leave. “I can’t believe she said yes,” Rodney says, pushing Madison on the swing.

John looks at his partner, smiling. “You knew she would,” he says. He leans back and swings gently back and forth in the Summer breeze. “Come on, push me too,” he requests, voice full of playfulness.

Rodney gives Madison one last push, then leans over and pulls John’s swing back. When he’s almost to Rodney’s height, John leans back and steals a quick kiss before Rodney releases him, the warm breeze enveloping him.

  
 **EMOTIONS: GROUNDED**

Every time they set foot offworld, Rodney has an unsettling feeling that stays with him the whole trip. Though the trip to Vancouver was a good one, the nagging feeling stayed with him; he was never able to shrug it.

Once he and John pass through the event horizon and step back onto Atlantis, the feeling dissipates almost immediately. And as the familiarity of his home touches through to his soul; he’s grounded in an instant.


End file.
